This Car Is Built For Shenanigans and Conversation
by Blindsirens
Summary: Post Eclipse AU. Newlyweds, a car, sex, Discworld references and Schrödinger's cat. Pure fluff.


**An old fic~**

* * *

A week ago they had been married.

That night, they had tried.

It had been sweet yet awkward, painful for them both in different ways. But they had tried, and he had tentatively deemed it a success. Every night – every day - since then had been a little bit more successful.

Both of them were glad they had done everything in the right order, and were making up for lost time.

Edward had jokingly murmured into her ear after one session that he had created a monster. She was insatiable. However, he wanted her as much as she wanted him, but he still had to be so careful. When – for there was no if anymore, it was days away now – she was changed, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her. He would be able to do everything he had ever imagined and then some.

He still felt guilty that he was looking forward to it.

But for now, he basked in her warmth and softness, enjoying it while he had it. It was as addicting as ever. He was satisfied for now. But Bella wasn't, and was still tempting his self control when she urged him to go _harder_ and _faster_ while her nails dragged down his back and her own teeth sunk into him. He was more fearful than ever for her safety; it would only take a _second_ of him not being in complete control to destroy everything…but she still trusted him and he found faith in that.

At this moment they were driving in companionable silence. They were leaving Forks in two days for a short honeymoon, and after that he would make his wife one of the undead. It was still a tense topic, although Edward knew very well he couldn't go back on his word.

It was a humid August evening. They had no set destination in mind, both merely wanting to be away from everybody else and alone. Bella was sitting beside him looking emfar/em too tempting in a pale blue summer dress, a smile playing across her face that made him want to question her thoughts. But he resisted for now, remaining silent as he pulled to a stop on a deserted and little used road. On one side of them was the forest, and on the other was an open field. The sun was concealed behind lazy clouds as it set, and only a light breeze blew as the day cooled.

Bella glanced around as he stopped the Volvo, her smile becoming a pronounced smirk. She quickly unbuckled her seat belt and threw herself onto him, her hands immediately burying themselves in his hair, and her lips finding his. He welcomed her with a crooked grin, although he kept his arms by his sides and didn't return her kisses. Her eagerness was soon replaced with irritation and she pulled away to pout at him.

"I'm worried, Bella," he began and immediately regretted proceeding in this manner when he saw a glint of panic in her eyes and went to rectify it. "It's nothing serious, but I'm just concerned that…" he couldn't keep the smirk off his face now, and she immediately relaxed, "we never talk anymore." Her eyebrows shot up and he continued blandly. "I think you just want me for sex."

Instantly, she blushed and lowered her eyes. With a grin, he leaned forward slightly, brushing her hair over her shoulder. In a low voice he whispered in her ear. "It is a bit late to be acting demure, love. Just look at our positions." To emphasis his point, he grabbed her waist and held her still while he lightly pressed his hips into her. She shivered slightly at the feel of his lips at her ear, and couldn't help but moan when he pressed himself against her, but she quickly rallied herself.

The last week had gone by quickly, and Bella was a quick study. She always felt like she had to do more work to get Edward to fall to pieces the way she did in his hands. But they had quickly and eagerly learned each others bodies, and now the thought that he was her _husband_ didn't scare her anymore. She was comfortable being a wife, being _Edward's_ wife, and she found herself eagerly looking forward to the day she would be stronger than him.

She was very aware that her choice would be difficult, but she also knew that being able to be with Edward the way she ,emknew/em both of them wanted would be more than worth it. Being able to stay with him…would make any hardship worth it.

Even though he was dazzling her with little effort, she still felt slightly in control as she straddled him in the front seat of the Volvo. She could just feel the wheel at her back, and his growing hardness beneath her. Still keeping her eyes diverted from his (because that would dazzle her into submission and out of her underwear and he'd be in control again), she pushed his chest lightly and he complied and sat back. Her grin was back in place as she reached down to incline the chair back slightly to give her more room to manoeuvre. This done, she leaned back fully against the wheel behind her and allowed her gaze to travel up his chest to his face.

Their eyes met, both seeing the passion and love in each other. He growled and a jolt of desire ran through her at the noise. Needing to be closer, she pushed herself forward, her hands once again in his hair. Chest to chest, she sucked on his lower lip and ground her hips into him, again getting him to emit that delicious growl that she could feel through to her bones. His own hands were quickly progressing up her thighs on either side of him, pushing up her dress. It was all he could do to resist ripping the flimsy thing right off her. When Bella pulled away to gasp in a breath, he met her eyes again and his hands stilled.

"Off." His tone was commanding and she obligingly sat back to allow him to pull the dress completely off her. Once done, he had no such scruples about her underwear which he ripped off almost too fast for her to see. Her panties, at least, were ruined, but she gave them no mind. His left hand reached out and securely twisted in her long hair, gently pulling her face back to his. As his tongue darted into her mouth, his right hand trailed down the side of her neck and between her breasts before grabbing her by the hip and drawing her body closer to his. She was working as fast as she could to pull open his shirt, popping some of the buttons and not caring at all.

He was kissing her deeply, making her head spin. She wished that she could explore his own mouth like this, but he was still adamant that she was getting nowhere near his teeth. So for now this would do.

She certainly wasn't complaining.

When she again had to breathe, he immediately attacked her breasts with his lips and both his hands slid down to grab her ass, squeezing gently. Arching into his touch, she moaned.

"Take…off…your pants." It was a battle to get the words out, but Bella was impatient. She couldn't command her voice like he could. But she needed him now, and she could feel how much he needed her.

He paused his actions to grin up at her slyly. "Your wish, my command." His hands ghosted down the back of her thighs before he unzipped his jeans. When Bella raised herself, he slid them down his legs and kicked them off as gracefully as he could manage in the cramped conditions.

He wore nothing underneath, as usual. Bella had already discovered that he often went boxerless. Her small, warm hands made his way to his very erect penis and began stroking. He couldn't help the groan that escaped him, and he closed his eyes as his head tilted back. It wasn't long before she stopped and began sliding her hands up his chest. He would have growled when she stopped, but he could feel her hovering directly over him and he could tell by her scent that was permeating the car that she was absolutely dripping.

Their eyes met again before he lowered his own down over her chest, her stomach, to where they were almost joined. He itched to grab her and slam her down, but that was the kind of act he needed to be patient for. And she clearly wanted to go at her own pace for now.

Thankfully, she was impatient. It was only a second later that she lowered herself and he was completely enveloped in her wet warmth. They both groaned as she slid down, taking every inch of him in. For a moment then they were both still as they stared at each other, saying a million things without any words, with only the sound of their harsh breathing breaking the silence. Her hands moved to his shoulders and his to her hips as she lifted herself off him again, before again pausing.

"Bella." His voice was again a growl, with that demanding edge in it. A whimper left her lips, and he leaned forward slightly as she trailed her hands to his hair, grabbing it roughly. When their lips met again, she dropped herself back down, and they quickly picked up their rhythm. It wasn't long before Bella was shaking with pleasure, her hands still anchored to Edward's hair, his hands still firmly on her hips guiding her as he thrusted up into her with as much force as he dared. His head again tilted back, and she buried her face in his neck, muffling her moans and cries slightly. Aside from his ragged breathing, Edward was mostly quiet, concentrating too hard on not losing control in his haze of pleasure. When he felt her walls tighten around him, he groaned and fell back against the chair as he came, bringing Bella down with him.

They both lay unmoving for a while, just silent and breathing each other in. Bella's heart was still hammering in her chest, beating so hard he felt like it was working for both of them. His hand picked up her left one which had been resting on his chest. A genuine smile lit up his face as his thumb ran reverently over the jewellery adorning her ring finger.

She watched him in quiet delight as her breathing returned to normal. It was moments like this she adored - both of them content and satisfied, happy with each other. However, she was naked and he was only wearing an open shirt. They were still in a car where anyone could drive by (even if certain mind reading abilities would mean they would not be caught unawares), and she was getting cold. Sensing this, he sat up, grabbing her dress from the passenger seat where it had landed and gently pulling it over her head and easing it down her torso more slowly than was needed.

Bella was smiling as he finished, and she kissed him lightly before moving back over to the passenger seat, allowing him to pull on his pants. Moments later, the car was moving, and he was holding her hand with his free one. She was watching him lazily when she remembered what he had said not too long ago.

"_Was_ there something you wanted to talk about?"

He glanced at her with a serious expression, although the playfulness in his eyes gave him away. Without missing a beat, he replied.

"Schrödinger's cat."

Her brows furrowed, not sure where he was going with this. "I did Biology, Edward, not Physics."

"That's a shame. It is a fascinating paradox. Do you want me to explain it to you?"

She laughed at that. "If I ever decide to study Physics, maybe." They were both silent for a moment as she contemplated. "Anyway, you are assuming that I don't already understand it and you know what they say about people who _assume_." He grinned, but his tone was sincere.

"I do apologise," he said formally.

"That's quite alright." Her tone was haughty. "Have you ever heard of the third state?"

"There is no third state. The cat may be alive or it may be dead."

"Or it may be bloody furious."

His eyes scrutinised her again, unable to fathom her thought process…_again_. "I don't ever recall seeing the words _bloody furious_ when I studied it before."

Bella burst out laughing. "You're clearly reading the wrong books, Edward."

Intrigued, he raised an eyebrow. "So you do read more than just doomed romances? You've been in the mood for quantum mechanics recently?"

She laughed again. "No, I have not been in the mood for quantum mechanics recently, unless that's some kind of euphemism."

"Isabella Cullen, you are shameless." He was laughing now, too.

With his speedy driving, they had already arrived back at the Cullen house, and he was pulling into the garage as he spoke. She was blushing again.

"That's your fault, you know."

In a second he was out of the car, opening her door and helping her out. Taking both her hands in his, he leaned down to kiss her gently.

"Really? It wasn't so long ago you were complaining about my views on _virtue_."

"Things change."

He frowned slightly at that, thinking of all the change he had experienced in the last year and a half, and of the changes that were coming up so soon. Too soon. Bella, quickly reading his change of mood and reasons for it, reached up to touch his face. She wanted more than anything to erase that sad look from his eyes.

"It isn't a bad thing," she said in a whisper.

He was trying to make himself believe that, but he nodded, forcing a smile. It came easier than he expected, and she relaxed slightly as he did. Both of them knew serious change was almost upon them and there was a lot that needed to be discussed before that.

Bella's stomach rumbled and his smile became warmer.

But not right now. Things hadn't changed yet.

The sun had almost completely set as they walked slowly to the house; hand in hand, speaking quietly.


End file.
